


Seoul Hotel

by RENNmae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Imagine it's you, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENNmae/pseuds/RENNmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You came to Seoul to meet him. Luck finds you as you leave your hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seoul Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why, don't judge me.

You meet him in your Seoul hotel. Your leaving to go to a MNET broadcast and he exits his room the same moment you leave yours. At least you think you do, because when you look up from rearranging your stuff he is there. Staring. You blink in surprise Cause really, holy crap, Kangin. He stares for a little bit long before smirking. You’ve pictured this moment but never actually thought it could happen. You drop your bag as he winks at you walking away. Not thirty minutes later you see him on stage dancing seductively. You wonder if he can see you amongst all the people in the crowd. You cheer, scream and jump. You make it back to your hotel room and stand by your door listening for him. Creepily looking out the door eye hole. Just hopping to see him once more, up close. You give up after three hours because you have to pee. There’s a knock on your door. You start toward the door and open it not bothering to look through the door eye hole. You start to say, “Hello?” and look up. There he is. Staring. Intently. Smirking. He lightly pushes you into your room and he gets up in your personal space. But of course you don’t mind. You’re in shock because he’s in your hotel room, with you. Suddenly his lips are on yours and you kiss back intently thinking thank god you just brushed your teeth. You open your mouth a little bit and his tongue explores your mouth. You moan as you wrap your hands around his shoulders and into his hair. His hands wander up your night shirt. Your now extremely aware you aren’t wearing pants just under wear and a long shirt. He moans into the kiss as you move your hands down the his belt. Unbuckled and unbuttoned, you unzip his pants pushing down. He steps out of his amazing white jeans and stops making out with you to pull off his and your shirt. He stops to look at you fully, taking in the sight of you braless. “Damn” he says just before putting his lips on yours again. He maneuvers you to the bed and lays down on top of you. His hand is in your panties, fingering you whilst removing them. Moans escape your lips and you register his hard cock against your thigh, moving your hands into his boxer briefs and exploring his nether regions. He gasps in pleasure as you stoke him. You bite his neck, moaning into his skin at the touch of his fingers. He pulls back and away from you, you worry that he’s leaving but you see him pick up his pants and dig in the pocket. When you see the condoms you hiss, “Hurry,” in demand. He licks his lips at the sight of your nakedness and rips a package open putting the condom on his hard, large, pulsating cock. He’s back on top of you kissing down your neck as he prepares himself to enter you. You feel his tip rubbing your clit as you moan and gasp in sweet pleasure. He slides in your wet silk pussy. You gasp at how big it is and moan when he starts to lightly nibble on your hard nipples. He thrusts in you, using the rhythm he used when dancing on stage earlier. “Omg Yesss!” You scream minutes later as you cum. He grunts and moans as he orgasms then collapses next you. You both breathe heavily. He turns on his side and looks at you. He kisses you softly. He takes off the condom, ties it and disposes it into the trash beside the bed. He takes your hand and entwines your fingers. You watch him stare at your hands and smile happily. He gazes back at you and whispers in your ear, “Be mine. Forever. My dear.” The End


End file.
